For as long as fishermen have been catching fish at the end of a fishing line, various bait and tackle have been available to assist fishermen with their objective. Typically, the various bait and tackle are designed for a particular type of fishing and perhaps, even for a specific type of fish. For example, lures can be drawn through the water to simulate indigenous aquatic life, or bait can simply be affixed to a hook and lowered into the water.
One particularly useful and common fishing aid for bait fishing is the bobber, which is commercially available in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Not only does a bobber indicate when a fish is nibbling at the bait, but it also enables the fisherman to present the bait at a specific depth in the water. Recognizing that successful fishing may be a function of the depth at which the bait is presented, experienced fishermen typically attach a bobber to the fishing line at a specific distance from the baited end of the line. Since the bait will tend to sink, while the bobber will tend to float, the specific distance between the bobber and the baited end of the line will determine the depth at which the bait will descend in the water.
Certain known bobbers are suitable for the aboveidentified purposes during daylight hours but become ineffective in the dark. In response to this shortcoming and as a result of advances in technology, lighted bobbers have been developed so that the bobber is visible in the dark. However, these lighted bobbers do not indicate when the bait has reached the desired depth, and the conventional "tip-up" bobbers are inadequate for this purpose in the dark. Accordingly, a need exists for a bobber that provides all of the benefits of conventional daylight bobbers, but in the dark.